DistractEd
by Angelic Gemstone
Summary: Double Dee is busy studying in his dorm when he gets an unexpected visit from Eddy. Oneshot.


**Author's Note:** I wrote a pseudo-slash Edd/Eddy fic called "Ed of Affection" a few years ago, so now here's a full-blown slash fic for this pairing. By the way, per my author's note at the end of that fic, I'm spelling it "Double Dee" for this one. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Ed, Edd n Eddy © Danny Antonucci

* * *

Double Dee pressed his hand against the corner of one of his index cards, nearly filled up with scrupulous notes from his biology textbook. With all his diligent note-taking over the past hour, his hand had begun to cramp, and now, as he finished the last bit of space on the card, he finally paused long enough to shake out his hand, deciding it was a good time to rest for a minute to avoid contracting carpal tunnel syndrome.

As he flexed and unflexed his fingers, his eyes wandered over to the two picture frames he'd propped on his desk shortly after unpacking his belongings when he'd first moved into the dorm a little over a month ago. The first was a photo of himself, Ed and Eddy on their high school graduation day, all three beaming proudly in their black caps and gowns, arms looped around one another's shoulders while each of them held up their diplomas. The other was a photo of just himself and Eddy, each dressed in dark suits, taken at their prom night, a sleek grin on Eddy's face as he held Double Dee tightly.

Double Dee found his gaze lingering on that picture in particular, the memory of the unforgettable evening flashing to the forefront of his mind, and it wasn't long before a blush heated his cheeks and he cleared his throat. Picking up his pen once more, he decided he'd had a sufficient enough break for the time being, and he returned to his study cards.

Mere moments later, however, he found himself pausing again, this time when he heard the sound of a sharp knock at his door. He glanced over at the closed door, perplexed, and pondered who it could be, especially at such a seemingly late hour. His roommate, Drew, had excused himself earlier that evening to go out with his girlfriend, and he likely wouldn't be back for several hours. Perhaps it was the room advisor, or—

A louder knock interrupted his thoughts, and finally, a familiar, gruff voice said, "Campus police, open up!"

Double Dee's heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be. Could it? Abandoning his desk at last, he walked up to the door and unlocked it, opening it to find none other than Eddy standing before him, grinning in that sly way of his.

"'Bout time," he said, only to note the surprised look on Double Dee's face. "Hey, what's eating you, cupcake? Ain't ya happy to see me?"

"O-Of course," Double Dee said, taken aback even further by the bold use of a pet name. Finally, he composed himself and returned Eddy's wide grin. "Forgive me, Eddy, I simply wasn't expecting this, is all. How long did it take you to drive here?"

"Couple hours, no big deal," Eddy said with a shrug as he breezed past Double Dee, hands stuffed in his pockets as he scanned the room. "Place looks good. Lucky you had me and Ed to help move you in, huh?"

Double Dee chuckled good-naturedly, the initial shock of seeing Eddy in the flesh having worn off now. He shut the door and locked it again.

"Yes, of course, though Ed certainly did most of the heavy-lifting."

He recalled the day the two of them had accompanied him to move his things into his new dorm. His parents had insisted on coming to help him out, but Eddy, ever the smooth-talker, had convinced them they'd be just fine by themselves, and with a tearful kiss and a farewell sticky note from his mother, they'd departed. The dorm resembled his room at home, complete with labels on all of his personal items. He'd offered to label his roommate, Drew's, items as well, but he'd respectfully declined.

"So, where's that roommate of yours?" Eddy asked, picking up Double Dee's magnifying class from his desk and peering into it, only to immediately grow bored and set it back down.

"He's out for the evening," Double Dee said as he walked over to the desk and straightened the magnifying glass as it had been before Eddy's tampering. He noted the look of dissaproval on Eddy's face now, the way his brows scrunched and his lips turned in a frown as he looked over Double Dee's index cards.

"Geez, Double Dee, studying on a Friday night? You sure are livin' it up at this fancy Ivy League school of yours, aren't ya?"

Double Dee felt another blush rise to his cheeks, though he didn't let the wave of embarrassment deter him.

"Yes, well, midterms are right around the corner. Speaking of, how are your classes going, Eddy?"

"Oh, real swell," Eddy said with his trademark sarcasm. "Me and Ed are killin' it at the old community college."

Double Dee's face brightened at the mention of their best friend. "Ed. I'd be remiss not to express how much I'm looking forward to my home visit in a few weeks to see him, the lovable fellow."

"Believe me, he's countin' down the days, as much as he can count, anyway," Eddy said, sitting down in Double Dee's desk chair now. "Heck, even _I_ hardly see him anymore outside of the two classes we got together." He brought his feet up and cupped his hands behind his head, stretching out comfortably. "Lumpy's always with that girlfriend of his now."

Double Dee giggled at that. "It's quite an endearing change in him, I must say."

"Yeah, he became a real charmer once he started wearing deodorant," Eddy said, chuckling as well, when suddenly he looked up at Double Dee, eyes gleaming. "Speaking of charmer. Been a whole month since I saw you in person. Almost forgot how good lookin' you are."

Double Dee's eyes widened. He swallowed thickly, averting his gaze. "Oh. Yes, well. It's quite nice to see you too, Eddy. Perhaps after I finish taking my notes, we could—"

"Taking your _notes?"_ Eddy interrupted, voice rising in disdain. "For crying out loud, Double Dee. It's Friday night! I drove all the way to see you. Put the pieces together, genius."

Double Dee blinked, and the room grew uncomfortably quiet. So quiet, in fact, that Double Dee was afraid Eddy would be able to hear the sound of his heart slamming in his chest, but Eddy merely sighed in his impatience.

"What, I gotta spell it out for you? Fine. I missed you, you idiot."

Now Double Dee was _certain_ Eddy could hear his heart beating. He put a hand to his chest, hoping to calm his rapid heartbeat, though he found his heart still pounding away. Slowly, he drew in a breath, taking in the serious, if not a bit agitated look on Eddy's face, and he felt his mouth tick up in a grin.

"Why, Eddy, how sweet," he said, his voice growing tender. "For the record, I missed you as well."

"No duh," Eddy said, and he stood up now, eyes sparking as a mischevious smirk spread over his face. "So, how 'bout we…"

Double Dee felt his posture go rigid as the implications of Eddy's unfinished sentence set in. He blinked a few times, and he could feel sweat collecting at the back of his neck.

"Oh. Well. I don't know, I…"

"What?" Eddy said, stepping closer, his smirk only widening. "We're all alone."

"Yes, but—"

"You know you wanna."

"Well, I—"

"C'mon, Double Dee. Lay a big wet one on me."

Double Dee's face scorched. "N-Now, Eddy, you know I—"

"Come on. One little kiss. No one's lookin'."

"E-Eddy."

"Double Dee."

He felt his breath shortening, his resolve crumbling, and Eddy was clearly picking up on all the signs. He leaned in toward him, grinning dangerously, lids drooping.

"Fine, if you won't, then I guess _I'll_ just have t—"

Double Dee took his face in his hands and kissed him, and Eddy instantly melted into the embrace. He felt a pair of hands on his back, and a moan escaped the back of Eddy's throat, reverberating between their bodies. Heat swept through Double Dee's entire body, from the top of his head all the way down to his toes, leaving him feeling rather lightheaded when he finally drew back and gazed down at Eddy, whose dilated eyes stared back at him in awe.

"Man, you're good," Eddy said, his voice raspy with pleasure, yet with a touch of warmth in it that had Double Dee's legs turning to jelly. Thankfully, Eddy's grasp on him kept him standing up straight, though not for long it seemed, as Eddy now slid his hands up to the nape of his neck and pulled him down into another kiss.

Their mouths collided hotly, more hungrily this time. Now Double Dee moaned, arms winding like twine around the back of Eddy's neck. Their tongues met, wrestling heatedly against each other. Between their mouths meshing wildly and their bodies pressed flush against one another, Double Dee could feel his body temperature rising, his pants constricting and his urges quickly taking over, clouding any semblance of judgment he may have had left. Right then and there, he knew he wouldn't be getting any more studying done that evening, but frankly, he couldn't bring himself to worry about it in the slightest.

He allowed Eddy to guide them toward his bed, where he fell backward, and Eddy crawled on top of him, all the while their mouths still fusing together in a passionate lip-lock. Eddy eventually broke the heated kiss and pressed his hands against the mattress on either side of Double Dee's body. The latter panted, and Eddy only smirked again.

"You're real cute when you're all flustery."

Still trying to steady his breathing, Double Dee brought up a hand to cup Eddy's cheek, relishing the way he shuddered at the contact.

"The word you're looking for is _flustered,_ Eddy," he said as his lips cocked in a playful grin of his own.

"Spare me the vocabulary lesson and take off your clothes, Sockhead," Eddy said, going straight for Double Dee's pants, skimming his bulge. Double Dee flinched at the abrupt contact, though he willed himself to regain some form of composure as he, too, boldly reached for the prominent bulge in Eddy's pants, cupping him over the fabric. Eddy groaned. "You're killin' me."

In spite of everything, Double Dee couldn't help but chuckle, and he could tell Eddy was quickly growing impatient as he now took it upon himself to kick off his shoes and peel off his shirt. Double Dee shamelessly stared at Eddy's chest, covered in a smattering of chest hair of which he was beyond proud ever since it had first grown in. Eddy, loving the attention as always, flexed his arms and winked.

"Like what you see? I've been workin' out, y'know."

"Yes, you're quite an impressive specimen," Double Dee said genuinely, and he reveled in the way Eddy's cheeks turned pink at the compliment.

"Tell me something I don't know," Eddy said, evidently fueled by the brush to his ego. He captured Double Dee's lips again, and Double Dee gladly wrapped his arms around him, hands pressing into his warm skin as their tongues swirled together.

When they broke away, Eddy went for his own zipper, while Double Dee sat up and carefully removed his shirt. Ordinarily, he took the time to fold his clothing, but not wanting to spoil the mood, not to mention wishing to spare himself from Eddy's teasing, he settled on simply laying the shirt over the foot of the bed. He went to remove his pants next, and finally his underwear. The moment he did, Eddy wolf-whistled, and Double Dee blushed. Yet, despite his modesty, he managed a smile, and Eddy patted his heated cheek.

"You're not such a bad specimen yourself," he said smoothly, and he kissed him again.

Double Dee reclined against the bed, while Eddy hovered over him, breaking the kiss to trail kisses down his neck. Double Dee moaned, turning into a puddle of hormones. Blindly, he reached for Eddy and grasped him, slowly stroking him. Eddy moaned, a delicious sound that spurred Double Dee's own desires as he continued stroking him in a firm, leisurely motion before Eddy abruptly took Double Dee's hand.

"Easy there, tiger. It's been so long that at this rate, if you keep doing that much longer I'm gonna explode."

Double Dee chuckled, and Eddy only responded by leaning down and kissing him sweetly. When they broke away, Eddy rasped out, "Condom?"

"Oh, dear, I'm afraid I don't possess any contraception."

"No problem, I got a few in my wallet," Eddy said, and he got off the bed to pick up his pants he'd haphazardly thrown on the floor.

He fished around in his wallet, and when he pulled out the condom, out came a photograph, the same picture of him and Double Dee on their prom night. Double Dee grinned knowingly at Eddy's secret sentimentality, while Eddy cleared his throat in embarrassment and hastily shoved the picture back in his wallet before joining him on the bed once more. He tore open the condom and slid it on, and without missing a beat he leaned down toward Double Dee, his hot breath hitting his lips.

"Now, where were we?"

Double Dee licked his lips in anticipation, and as Eddy sank into him, his breath hitched as pleasure surged through his entire body. Eddy moved slowly at first, as if to tantalize him, and it was absolutely working. Double Dee's heart pounded as he stared into Eddy's gleaming, lust-filled eyes.

With the pace building, Double Dee wound his legs around Eddy's torso as the friction between them increased. Needing more, he grabbed Eddy by the back of the head and crushed their mouths together. Eddy moaned deeply, returning the fervent kiss, while his pace only quickened. Suddenly, he felt Eddy grasp his member, and he thrust upward into his touch. Eddy pumped him up and down in time with his thrusts, and soon Double Dee shuddered as he found his release, mere moments after Eddy. They groaned in unison as the waves of their orgasms crashed over them. For a moment, Double Dee's mind went blank in the euphoric haze of post-orgasm, nothing but the blissful feeling of afterglow as he and Eddy panted harshly.

Eddy collapsed beside him, and as they both worked on regaining their natural breathing, all he could manage to say was a simple, satisfied, "Wow."

Double Dee smiled. "Wow, indeed."

They lay like that for a while, side by side. Double Dee found himself too exhausted to get up and clean himself right away as he usually did, and instead he merely turned his head to Eddy in time to catch his handsome, satiated smile.

"Bet you're extra happy I came down to see you now, huh?" Eddy asked.

Gradually coming down from the high after their amorous activities, Double Dee beamed even more brightly as he reached out and laid a hand on top of Eddy's chest, directly over his rapidly beating heart. "I must say, it was quite the pleasurable distraction from my studies."

"Anything I can do to help, Double Dee," Eddy said.

As their lips met in an intimate kiss, Double Dee decided these surprise visits would have to become much more frequent.


End file.
